spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
East Coast Forest (New Pleistocene)
A forest has sprung up across the eastern plains; many animals that were common in urban areas thrive here. There are many large rivers here. East Coast Forest *The American sika deer,'' Cervus nippon americanum'', is a descendant of sika deer that were introduced to North America. They are slightly larger than their ancestors. They are dark grayish brown in fur color. *The Tyrant coyote, Canis latrans gigantus, is a descendant of coyotes that interbred with a few remaining domestic dogs. They are carnivores. They are about the size of a great dane. They resemble a coydog (dog/coyote hybrid), but with a spotted hyena-like built and a slightly longer tail. *The East American tiger, Panthera tigris amercanum, is a descendant of tigers that escaped from zoos. They are similar to their ancestors, but with darker stripes. *The''' Eastern cougar', ''Puma concolor easternus, is a descendant of cougars that migrated to migrated to Eastern USA. The true Eastern cougars are sadly extinct since 2011, so after most humans are gone, Western cougars have migrated to Eastern USA to replace the true Eastern cougars. They are brownish-gray in fur color. *The American forest fossa, Cryptoprocta ferox americanus, is a descendant of fossas that escaped from zoos. They are larger than their ancestors, about the size of a black bear. *The Eastern American tapir, Tapirus easternii, is a descendant of tapirs that migrated to North America from South America. They are larger than their ancestors, about the size of a Sumatran rhinoceros. They live in groups up to 30 in a single herd. *The Eastern gray wolf, Canis lupus easternus, is a descendant of gray wolves that migrated to the East Coast Forest. They are similar to their ancestors. They are common in the eastern plains and east coast forests. *The Eastern American dhole, Cuon alpinus strix, is a descendant of dholes that escaped from zoos or introduced to North America by humans. They are similar to their ancestors. They are grayish-red in fur color. They are second largest subspecies of dhole. *The Eastern American wild horse, Equus ferus easternia, is descendant from feral horses that became truly wild. They are common in the eastern plains. They resemble a cross between a tarpan and a Przewalski's horse. *'Eastern American water buffalo', Bubalus bubalis easternus, is a descendant of water buffaloes that were introduced to North America by humans. They are similar to their ancestors, but are slightly larger and have larger horns to defend themselves against predators. *The Eastern American jaguar, Panthera onca easternus, is a descendant of South American jaguars that escaped from zoos. They are similar to their ancestors. *'Eastern American elephant', Elephas maximus easternus, is a descendant of Asian elephants that escaped from zoos. They are similar to their ancestors but are light gray in skin color and fills the niche of the extinct American mastodons. *'Eastern American rhinoceros', Rhinoceros unicornis easternus, is a descendant of Indian rhinos that escaped from zoos. They are similar to their ancestors but are slightly larger. Category:New Pleistocene Category:North America